


Une symphonie majeure

by LyalLunaire, NameMeAgainIveBeenLost



Series: Des choses brisées et leur enveloppe dorée [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dysphorie corporelle, FTM John Watson, Healthy Relationships, John SSPT, John qui guerit, M/M, Mycroft aimant, PTSD John, Past Child Abuse, Personnage transmasc, Rape Recovery, Relations saines, Sherlock aimant, Thérapie, Trans Male Character, Transition, Transphobie mentionnée, maladie mentale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyalLunaire/pseuds/LyalLunaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/pseuds/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost
Summary: John a quatres types de mauvais jours.Parfois ces mauvais jours se cumulent. Sherlock y pense comme à une symphonie d’horreurs. Chaque type de mauvais jour est une partie unique et, quand elles arrivaient ensemble, elles créaient quelque chose d’écrasant et de tragique.En d'autres mots, John guérit, mais guérir c’est dûr. Sherlock veut seulement aider, mais savoir comment n’est pas vraiment son domaine d’expertise.
Relationships: James Sholto/John Watson (past implied), Sebastian Moran/John Watson (forced implied), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Des choses brisées et leur enveloppe dorée [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145387
Kudos: 1





	Une symphonie majeure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NameMeAgainIveBeenLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Major Symphony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809554) by [NameMeAgainIveBeenLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/pseuds/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost). 



> NdA:  
> DISCLAIMER : Cette histoire parle de viol, d’abus d’enfant, d’alcoolisme, de guerre, et de dysphorie et des droits des personnes trans. Rien n’est graphique.  
> Je ne suis pas trans, si quelque chose vous semble irrespectueux dites le moi. Je veux apprendre et faire de mon mieux pour n’offenser personne qui ne le mérite pas.  
> C’est un peu mieux écrit que le dernier, je suis enfin rentrée chez moi et je pense plus clairement. La critique constructive est la bienvenue.  
> NdT:  
> Ce chapitre était plus court que le dernier, mais comme cette semaine je suis pas cas contact, ça m’a pris autant de temps. J’ai pas encore decidé de la date de publication, mais étant donné que la serie contient 13 parties, et que je pense que je vais en traduire une par semaine, je dirais que ce sera fini de publier dans 4 mois, ce qui en ferait le projet sur lequel j’ai travaillé le plus longtemps. En général quand j’écris, c’est une hyperfixation, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir le rythme et finir, mais chaque chapitre est fait pour se tenir seul.  
> Lien vers la version originale :

John a quatres types de mauvais jours.Parfois ces mauvais jours se cumulent. Sherlock y pense comme à une symphonie d’horreurs. Chaque type de mauvais jour était une partie unique et, quand elles arrivaient ensemble, elles créaient quelque chose d’écrasant et de tragique.

Aujourd’hui était un mauvais jour. John était revenu de chez sa psy frustré et crispé. Sherlock n’avait rien dit, était resté penché sur son pupitre où il composait et attendit. Après quelques secondes, Sherlock réalisa qu’aujourd’hui devait être ce qu’il appelait une symphonie mineure, même s’il était difficile de dire sans tenter de le toucher quel genre de mauvais jours c’était réellement.

Il en identifia un alors que John tirait son t-shirt d’un geste irrité et passa ses mains sur son torse musclé et plat, c’était la dysphorie. John voulait habituellement qu’on le rassure physiquement dans ces moments. Sherlock devait faire attention à la manière dont il donnait cette affection. Les bras autour de ses épaules, des doigts se baladant dans ses cheveux, des baisers sur le front et les tempes convenaient. Sherlock posant sa tête sur le torse de John ou passant un bras autour de sa taille amènerait à ce que le plus vieux se dégager en grognant et en tremblant.    
  
Une autre cause, pensa Sherlock, devait être l’agression de John, parce qu’il n’avait pas fait remarquer sa présence à Sherlock. John était en colère à chaque fois qu’il y pensait, sa colère n’était même pas dirigée au Colonel Sebastian Moran ( _ le captif de Moriarty depuis près de six ans _ ). Non, cette douleur mettait John en colère contre lui-même. John avait admis, après une série de hurlements qui n’avait pas aidé le plus vieux à respirer plus facilement qu’il n’était pas vraiment en colère de s’être fait violer, il était en colère contre  _ lui même _ . John avait dit que c’était la perte de contrôle.   
  
Son corps, avait-il dit, n’avait pas été le sien pendant ses deux premières décennies. Il ne lui allait pas, trop serrée, douloureuse et picotant comme un million de fourmis sous sa peau. Rien n’était bien fait à l’époque. Il n’avait aucun contrôle sur ce que son corps faisait, qui il devenait. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses cheveux dorés en bataille, suffisamment longs pour toucher sa taille, où les robes plissées de secondes main qu’il devait porter tous les samedis et qui faisaient la fierté de sa mère. Quand il avait grandi, ça avait été pire. il ne pouvait pas contrôler la manière dont son torse, plat et masculin, la seule part de lui qui lui semblait normal, s’était mis à changer. C’était comme un film d’horreur pour John, comme si un monstre avait implanté des œufs en lui. Il avait des rêves où son torse éclatait comme dans “Alien” ( _ un film apparemment, un que John avait insisté pour ajouter dans l’éducation à la pop culture de Sherlock _ ), du sang et du gore partout. Puis ses cauchemars étaient devenus réels, sans la mort libératrice après. Ses règles lui avaient toujours été douloureuses et épouvantables. Quand il était allé voir sa mère, à treize ans, et qu’il lui avait dit, pour la première fois depuis qu’il était tout petit, qu’il voulait être un garçon, elle avait rit. “ _ Oh, Emma, très chère _ ” ( _ le nom avait probablement fait sursauter le jeune garçon, même à l’époque _ ) “ _ c’est juste une étape naturelle pour devenir une femme !” _

Le seul problème était que John  _ n’était pas _ une femme. Une demi-décennie plus tard, il l’avait redit à sa mère avec plus d’assurance. Deux ans passèrent avant qu’il ne se fasse opérer, quelques mois pour que les tissus cicatrisent, et John se sentait enfin  _ vivant _ . John avait déjà presque réussi à faire disparaître les courbes de ses hanches et de ses cuisses avec un régime précis et des exercices sélectionnés pour l’occasion, même s’il remerciait surtout sa génétique. Son torse était plat et chaques jours, les cicatrices disparaissaient un peu plus. Son corps le faisait enfin se sentir bien, les choses étaient comme elles auraient dû l’être. depuis, il était le maître de son corps et le capitaine de son destin. Il pouvait être et faire ce qu’il voulait. Personne ne pensait plus loin lorsqu’il disait son nom, aucune paire d’yeux ne trainait sur son torse pour tenter de percer à jour  _ ce qu’il était exactement _ . Ils acceptaient ce qu’il disait sans poser de questions.

La vie était ce que John imaginait si fort au milieu de la nuit dans sa petite chambre quand il avait huit ans, ce que John avait créé quand, après s’être discuté avec sa mère parce qu’elle voulait qu’il porte une robe à un événement scolaire, John avait prit une paire de vieux ciseaux de cuisine rouillé et tranché ses mèches dorées ( _ sa mère avait dit que c’était comme Raiponce après que la sorcière aie coupé ses cheveux. John s’était demandé si la perte d’un tel poids l’avait fait sentir aussi légère que lui _ ) cette vie était celle qu’il avait demandé à son chirurgien, un ancien élève de Barts choisi pour sa discrétion et pour faire des cicatrices qui disparaissaient facilement, lui avait demandé une énième fois si il était sûr que c’était ce qu’il voulait. S' il était sûr qu’il voulait qu’on enlève les choses étranges qui squattaient son corps sans permission. La réponse était oui. La réponse était,  _ c’est mon corps, je le contrôle, je fais ce que je veux avec. _

Moriarty lui avait enlevé ça. John était sélectif avec les personnes qui avaient la permission de le pénétrer. C’était quelque chose qui le perturbait encore parfois. Certains partenaires ignoraient son entrée, se concentrant uniquement sur son penis, certains ne le touchaient même pas, pas sûrs de ce qui était permis et trop effrayé de demander ( _ ces partenaires ne duraient en général qu’une nuit _ ). Mais quoi qu’il arrive, seuls ceux en lesquels John avait le plus confiance de ceux à qui il faisait confiance, ceux avec lesquels il n’aurait aucun problème à passer plusieurs années avec, avaient le droit de le pénétrer. 

Moriarty n’avait pas eu le mémo. John n’avait pas pleuré à cause de la douleur. John Watson connaissait la douleur, c’était une vieille amie, une ancre dans l’ouragan de sa vie. John avait pleuré parce que, pour la première fois depuis près de la moitié de sa vie, il n’avait pas le contrôle de son corps. Attaché au lit, il avait été comme une marionnette malléable. John ne pouvait pas se battre, pas trouver le souffle de parler. Son corps, son temple sacré de sang et d’acier chirurgical avait été profané.

Les jours “ _ Moriarty _ ”, John essayait d'éviter Sherlock, sans quoi il commencerait une dispute sans intérêt qui se faisait entendre dans tout Baker Street. Sherlock comprenait, d’une certaine manière. C’était difficile pour lui de faire preuve d’empathie envers John, les deux étant radicalement différents, mais Sherlock se souvenait de la détox. Il était toujours en colère d’avoir tant de mal à se contrôler, de ne pas pouvoir contrôler les effets secondaires de la détox qui s'épanouissait dans son esprit. Ce n’était pas la même chose, mais c’était assez similaire dans la rage inutile et la frustration envers soi-même.

“John?” Demanda doucement Sherlock. John, qui frottait son épaule douloureuse en faisant le thé ( _ Jour de syndrome post trauma aussi _ ) sursauta violemment. C’était un mauvais signe alors.

Certains jours n’étaient pas juste une horeur ou deux.

Certains jours étaient des Symphonies Majeures.

La guerre, le père de John ( _ Un homme mort depuis longtemps heureusement, qui battait sa femme et ses enfants en buvant de plus en plus, un homme qui ne prêtait aucune attention à ses enfants et à leur bien-être, qui insultait John à chaque occasion et s’était assis sur lui quand il avait 16 ans pour lui faire boire de l’alcool de force jusqu’à ce que John ne vomisse et qu’il passe la matinée suivante à pleurer alors qu’il pansait ses blessures avec des mains tremblantes _ ) Moriarty et sa dysphorie se rassemblaient 

Ces jours n’étaient arrivés qu’à deux reprises auparavant, pour autant que Sherlock le savait. John dormait mal, et finissait effrayé, en colère et le cœur brisé, il était maladroit, et parfois sa jambe cédait, et les cris. Dieu, les cris. La première fois que John était allé voir sa psy après Moriarty avait résulté en un de ces jours. Ils étaient habituellement causés par le fait que John avait essayé de travailler sur trop de traumas à la fois. Toutes les horreurs de la vie de John menaient à une autre, mais dans son esprit, chaque enfer avait été mis en cage, étiqueté, et sédaté. Réveiller plus d’une bête à la fois signifiait que John devrait trouver un moyen de les vaincre toutes les deux à la fois. Toutes les relâcher c’était chercher des problèmes.

Cette nuit-là, John était rentré, il avait grogné sur Sherlock à propos de la main sanglante dans le frigo qui avait coulée sur la viande que John faisait dégeler pour le dîner. Sherlock lui avait répondu à leur manière habituelle. Il avait été si distrait par l'expérience qu’il faisait qu’il n’avait pas remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas jusqu’à ce que John ne sursaute comme s’il avait été frappé. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, assez surpris alors qu’il regarda son partenaire. John regardait dans le lointain et son visage était devenu pâle. Une seconde plus tard, ses yeux s’agrandirent et il fit quelques pas en arrière, blâmant son comportement sur la fatigue. Pas de remarques vives, pas de dispute avec Sherlock comme il l’aurait fait dans un autre mauvais jour, et pas d'exaspération appréciatrice comme dans un bon jour. Juste le silence et la fuite.

Sherlock n’avait pas su quoi faire. John été resté dans sa chambre le reste de la journée, ne répondant pas quand Sherlock était venu frapper à sa porte ou même quand il avait ramené son plat favori du Chinois à emporter, la porte était fermée quand Sherlock avait essayé d'ouvrir. Cette nuit- là, Sherlock fut réveillé vers 2h15 par des cris. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, actionnant la poignée désespérément. Il était sur le point d’aller chercher son kit de crochetage quand tout redevint silencieux. Il réalisa qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre dans la chambre que John et ses démons.

John n’avait pas su quoi faire, n’ayant pas vraiment envie, maintenant qu’il savait que John était physiquement en sécurité, d’envahir l’intimité de l’autre homme. Une part du problème étant que l’espace de John avait été horriblement profané. C’était vrai, d’une manière, mais Sherlock avait peur et était confus. Il ne savait pas comment aider John : est-ce que l’invasion le ferait se sentir pire ? Sa présence serait-elle la bienvenue ? Puis les cris recommencèrent. Sanglots et supplications, implorant des hommes invisibles pour de la pitié, pour recevoir de l’aide, pour rester en vie. Sherlock se laissa simplement glisser contre la porte et attendit. Le lendemain matin, quand Mme Hudson l’avait réveillé et demandé “ _ Est-ce que c'était la guerre mon cher ? _ ”, Sherlock ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se contenta d’hocher la tête.

La fois suivante, il s’était balancé dans le salon pendant des heures avant d’abandonner et d’appeler son frère. Il était presque quatre heures du matin, mais son frère était imperturbable.

“ _ Très cher frère, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel à _ ( _ une brève pause durant laquelle son frère prétendit être en train de regarder sa montre. N’importe quoi, évidemment, son frère était dans son bureau au lieu de dormir, travaillant sur quelque chose d’important, ou au moins qu’il considérait important _ )  _ 3h42 en ce beau mardi matin ? dit Mycroft d’une voix traînante. _

“ _ Où est Moriarty? _ ” cracha Sherlock. Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle son frère changea d’avis en entendant le désarroi dans la voix de son petit frère.

“ _ Pourquoi ? _ ” demanda Mycroft, tendu. 

“ _ J’ai besoin de le tuer _ ” Sherlock avait un ton presque bestial dans sa rage impuissante

“ _ J’en conclus qu’il a des cauchemars? _ ” Demanda doucement l'aîné des Holmes dans un moment de tendresse reminiscent de leur jeunesse à jouer aux pirates dans le jardin de leur grand-père, et que Mycroft s'asseyait sous les draps avec Sherlock et une torche et lui racontait les contes du Roi Arthur et de Merlin.

“ _ Je ne sais pas comment l’aider. _ ” La voix de Sherlock se faisait toute petite et silencieuse

Mycroft n’avait pas entendu cette voix depuis qu’il avait vingt-et-un an, qu’il était revenu de l’université en panique pour être aux côtés de son grand-père. Sherlock lui avait murmuré, alors que leur père lui faisait ses adieux qu’il ne voulait pas que son grand-père parte. Le visage du Sherlock de quatorze ans était ouvert et si apeuré, les yeux humides. C’était la première fois depuis que Sherlock était un adolescent qu’il s’était tenu si proche de son frère. Un moment d'humanité complete partagé entre eux deux et jamais mentionné après que leur grand-père ait été laissé à pourrir dans le sol. Mycroft pensait que l'habilité de son frère à aimer avait été enterrée avec lui et l’amoureux qu’il avait perdu bien trop jeune. Même s' il était désolé que John ait à subir tout cela, il était secrètement soulagé que son frère puisse toujours ressentir aussi fort.

“ _ Ce n’est pas vraiment mon domaine, Sherlock-” _

“ _ Myc _ ” Personne d’autre que Maman ne l’appelait plus comme ça. Sherlock ne l’avait pas fait depuis que Mycroft était parti en internat à seize ans.

“ _ Va le voir la prochaine fois. Ne le laisse pas vivre ça seul _ .” était le seul conseil auquel Mycroft parvenait à penser, son esprit étant déjà monopolisé par l’idée qu’il ne voudrait pas que Sherlock doive gérer cela tout seul. 

Sherlock avait murmuré un merci et raccroché.

Ce soir, semblait-il, Sherlock allait essayer le conseil de son frère.

John s’était précipité dans sa chambre avec sa tasse de thé, sans répondre à Sherlock. Il ne répondit pas quand Sherlock frappa à sa porte avant, il ne répondit pas quand Sherlock frappa de nouveau avant d’aller se coucher. Il décida finalement de parler à travers la porte.

“John” dit-il clairement, non sans hésitation. “John, s’il te plait… Ne laisse pas la porte verrouillée s’il te plait ? Je m’inquiète pour toi pendant la nuit et-” il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire. “S’il te plait John. Tu n’as pas à faire ça sans moi.” Il avait dit la dernière partie pour lui-même ; il doutait que John l’ait entendu.

Sherlock se déplaça dans le salon, épuisé mais pas fatigué. Il s’assit devant la cheminée pendant des heures en attendant.

A 3h, une fois de plus, les cris commencèrent. Sherlock se donna du courage, il tremblait, pas réellement sûr de s' il allait rendre les choses meilleures ou pires. Sans se poser plus de questions, il attrapa son kit de crochetage et se traîna à l’étage, le cœur lourd.

Il tourna la poignée par habitude et fut étonné de la trouver ouverte. Surpris, il posa son kit sur la commode de John et approcha le lit. John émit un soupir minable, si différent de l’homme qu’il était habituellement. Son visage était rougi par les larmes et il hyperventilait, son corps entier tendu comme un arc. Il inspira soudainement et convulsa, laissant échapper un cri d’agonie. Sherlock grimaça de sympathie avant d’approcher le lit.

“John” Dit il tout bas. Cela n’eut aucun effet, il attendit un moment et le répéta avant de poser une main hésitante sur l’épaule de John. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri animal de peur, ses yeux s’ouvrirent brutalement, et il eut Sherlock maîtrisé sous lui sur le lit en une seconde ( _ De Dieu, Sherlock aimait la force brute de John, dans d’autres conditions, il aurait été hautement excité.) _

L’une des mains de John sur sa gorge, l’autre empoignant son t-shirt, Sherlock bougea lentement. Il posa une main dans le dos du plus vieux, qui pleurait toujours, et posa son autre main sur celle fermée sur son torse, il la recouvrit, la parcourant répétitivement du pouce.

“Tout va bien. Tu es à la maison John, c’est seulement moi, seulement Sherlock.” John tremblait mais ne bougea pas, son visage toujours animé par la peur, même si la main sur la gorge de son amoureux se détendit un peu, alors Sherlock continua de parler.

“Ton nom est John Watson, il est 3 heures du matin, nous sommes dans ta chambre à Baker Street. Tu es en sécurité, personne dans le bâtiment ne te fera de mal.” John trembla un peu, ses yeux semblant voir mieux. Sherlock commença à monologuer sur les petites choses dans la pièce, listant combien de temps ils avaient vécu à Baker Street, combien de marches il fallait monter, quels produits s’alignaient sur le placard étiqueté "expériences" dans la cuisine, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. 

Un moment plus tard, John renifla et relâcha son emprise. Il ne dit rien, et se laissa seulement tomber à côté de Sherlock dans le lit. Sherlock posa timidement son bras autour de la taille de John, voyant que cela ne provoquait aucune réaction, il le rapprocha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux presque gris. Sherlock hésitait à dire quoi que ce soit qui rappellerait à John ce qu’il s’était passé, alors il parla de son grand-père à la place.

Il lui parla des abeilles que son grand-père gardait ; du jardin, grand et beau, empli de fleurs colorées que dont sa grand-mère s’était occupée jusqu'à sa mort. ( _ Il ne mentionna pas que sa famille n’avait pas pu le trouver pour les funérailles parce qu’il avait été trop occupé avec la drogue _ ). Il finit par lui parler de Mycroft. Il raconta à John ce que son frère lui lisait quand il était petit, ou comment il le laissait essayer de faire ses devoirs d’université, le corrigeant quand il se trompait, comment celui-ci lui avait trouvé son cadeau préféré quand il avait seize ans. Mycroft avait trouvé un set de chimie de l’époque victorienne et le lui avait donné. _ (Il ne mentionna pas qu’il l’avait vendu après pour financer ses habitudes _ ) Parler de sa famille semblait étrange, mais c’était un poids réconfortant sur son torse, alors il espérait qu’il puisse aussi réconforter John.

Sherlock se détesta un moment. Détesta aussi le destin. On lui avait donné chaque opportunité, chaque avantage, une famille aimante et riche depuis longtemps, un corps qui ne lui convenait pas entièrement, mais qu’il appréciait assez, et un cerveau qui en surpassaient plus d’un. Dans son immaturité, il l’avait presque gaspillé avec la drogue et avec sa nature vaniteuse. Et puis il y avait John Watson. John, qui était né avec un corps et un esprit qui se contredisaient, John qui avait subi les abus de son père, John dont la famille vivait régulièrement dans la pauvreté, John qui cachait l’argent qu’il gagnait depuis qu’il avait seize ans pour payer sa thérapie hormonale. John qui travaillait jour et nuit, non seulement pour financer son traitement mais aussi pour financer son éducation, John qui était quand même dans les meilleurs de sa classe, malgré qu’il aie eu une opération lourde en secret, John qui avait fait la guerre. John qui avait menti, qui avait soudoyé des officiels, juste pour combattre pour la Reine et son pays ( _ puisque la loi disait stupidement que les gens comme lui ne pouvait pas servir _ ), John qui avait vu la mort et les horreurs de la guerre, John qui avait foncé dans un bâtiment en flamme pour sauver un homme qu’il aimait et respectait, John qui avait perdu cet homme quand Sholto avait succombé au poids de son esprit et fuit, John qui avait presque tout perdu à cause de son coeur altruiste. John qui avait désobéi à des ordres directs et était retourné au milieu des balles pour ramener un garçon qui, selon ses propres mots, ne pouvait pas encore se raser, et qui s’était fait tirer dessus en retour. Renvoyé à Londres destitué, seul, avec un corps handicapé par son propre esprit.

John Watson n’avait pas de pause dans sa vie, peu de répit, il vivait une vie de mal de cœur, de peine et de douleur. Et pourtant il était là, s’accrochant avec confiance à Sherlock. Il était là, entier, vivant, si vivant. Il riait et citait toujours les films de James Bond, il aidait toujours sa sœur et pardonnait toujours à ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, il tolérait toujours les frasques de Sherlock et se tenait toujours à ses côtés fièrement. Il aimait toujours. Et de toutes les personnes à aimer, il choisissait Sherlock.

Si Sherlock le pouvait, réalisa-t-il, il prendrait toute la souffrance de John, pour le rembourser d’une fraction de son amour et de son affection.

“Merci” soupira John le lendemain matin, posant une tasse de thé au niveau du coude de Sherlock. Il embrassa la corolle de la tête de Sherlock. Alors qu’il allait se retirer, Sherlock, qui n’avait pas arrêté de regarder la culture de moisissure qu’il étudiait à travers le microscope dégagea sa main et attrapa celle, légèrement plus petite, de John.

“Je t’aime.” Dit-il. Sa voix était basse et stable, mais son cœur battait à toute allure. Il entendit le souffle de John s’arrêter avant qu’il n’attrape la main de Sherlock à son tour. Il embrassa longuement la tempe de Sherlock.

“T’aime aussi,” dit finalement le soldat à travers des larmes émerveillées

“Love you too,” the soldier finally said through awed tears.


End file.
